Pabo:lifetime
by scout-islander
Summary: A fan character and scientist, Pablo, takes a walk into the world of rayman. Very ,very random.


The air is horrible down here. You can't breathe without wanting to gag on the foul stench, the sickening smells...I write to you with my last breaths...my research...gone. My assistance...doesn't need...but my research must not be continued! The heart of the world is in great jeopardy! If anyone dares tamper with it...please...let me and my research rest...

CHAPTER 1  
Professor Strog received a standing ovation. The applause went on for what seemed an age. The Teensies were certainly impressed. Pablo picked up the pieces shyly at the back. He watched as the lums reappeared, then disappeared as they became the life-saving heart of the world. And what a project. The professor seemed to have created a perfect essence...with enough power to sustain an entire planet. The thought of using lums was simple...and Strog had done it. All of the lums had created a perfect and harmonious energy. The professor held up a hand that signalled everyone to sit. He began his story of how he had braved fierce deserts, biting winds and dangerous animals in his quest to collect all 1000 lums. Pablo didn't really mind being left out...  
didn't mind at all...  
Of course, for Pablo, life had always been about following someone better than him. After the whole tonic trouble epidemic, it had been really hard for the world to keep going. But they'd found their feet and they'd kept at their work, and everything was right again. The professor had simply bounced back at every trouble thrown at him. It was like taking a walk after a long sit down. But it wasn't like sacrifices had to be made-the Teensies had made everything slow and peaceful and generally lazy. So people were people. Nothing new. Pablo sneered. He was desperate to come first. Many years of painstaking research had gone into it. Many, many years. But he still didn't mind being left out... just today.  
And boy, did it pour that night. Pablo hurried to his lab at the corner of the woods- a house with nothing in the fridge but some bread and cheese. Pablo wasn't exactly the rich type. His lab consisted of two test tube bottles and a basin. Pablo sat down to eat... the bread was stale. And he wouldn't be able to buy any in the morning. Truth was, he wasn't exactly paid by the professor. Pablo worked his way round, but now he wasn't even allowed to eat the fruit round his own home. He was lost...and incredibly desperate to return to form. He packed up his lab and slept for a long, long time.  
That night, Pablo had a long and harrowing dream. It was of his master, who had stolen his invention. He was showing it off while Pablo lay in the gutter. Pablo was feeling the rage that had been hidden inside of him, and felt the beast of life just claw its way out and destroy everything he ever worked for... everything. Pablo would not wake up that night. He would spend the rest of the day in a world where chaos abounded. Pablo was rushing round, watching as friends and family alike were killed by a being of epic proportions. Pablo was brave. He rushed up to this monster, and, surprisingly, tore his face in two. He backed away...  
"NO!" he had woken up. The sky was blue. The slippers were where he'd left them. He took out a plum and munched. But he could only think of what was behind the creatures face. Pablo stared into the mirror...  
And the face of the monster stared back.

Strog smiled with glee. His heart of the world project was a huge success, and the papers were full of it. Not only that, the professor had managed to keep his dark and twisted secret away from the world for quite some time. He'd had a wonderful time this particular night, collecting funds for his project...his five fingered sprees never hurt anyone. He brandished the golden staff with mirth. All for the life of a kleptomaniac...

"They can't do this!" The young Teensie backed away from the notice board. The other Teensies were distraught, as they cried out their opinions.  
"This isn't right?"  
"who's supposed to help the world out now?"  
"what about my research?"  
Pablo walked slowly into the crowd of Teensies. The sign read:  
"LABS CLOSED DOWN DUE TO FUNDING:  
Professor Strog has been believed to be a kleptomaniac. For the safety of the students and the land, the lab has been closed down until proper funding is received."  
Pablo was getting angry. So that's why the professor had never paid him. Pablo turned round...,

...and found himself face to face with a knarren.

"Out of our way, pipsqueak!" The knarren brushed Pablo aside and entered the grounds. In one fell swing he had demolished the entire left side of the lab. Pablo, feeling brave, walked boldly up to the knarren and tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Excuse me," he exclaimed, "but you can't tear this down! It's still in use!" The knarren hoisted him up to his face.  
"Listen, small fry...I happen to be the knarren ambassadors adviser. He has discovered that odd experiments have been taking place in these grounds, all of which have been revealed to be the result of knarren engineering. As of this day, a humongous monster rampaged through our homeland, and we've only just apprehended it. This lab can never be trusted again. If I were you, punk, I'd get out of here...NOW." With that, the knarren threw Pablo to the ground. He was gob smacked. Not at the knarren, but at his news. Genetic engineering? The professor was certainly hiding something. Kleptomaniac or not, the man was a genius...and his research needed to be destroyed.

Pablo managed to swing it with the authorities of the fairy council that, as Strops assistant, he deserved to look after all of the proffessors belongings. As he entered Strops hut, he noticed that several papers were scattered over the floor. Many were developments on biology... Pablo noticed a very interesting one. He picked it up, turned it over, and began to read...  
"Dear Strog  
Today is a beautiful day. I am sitting in my chair looking over the swamp, adjusting my files. Your files, however, are way overdue. I don't think you quite grasp how important this is to me, professor. My biological engineering will only work if you find me the three elements to the experiment. If I am to merge foutch, axel and umber, I need the research. But thanks to your buffoonery, the people are on to us. I have had to relocate to several islands over the past 10 hours, and I am not happy. Our experiments seem to also have a mind of their own. Each one has travelled to four different locations, and I want them back now. And if you don't take action, I will.  
Yours (until your debt is repaid)  
Razoff   
Pablo stared at the letter. His master in league with Razoff the hunter? He helped himself to strogs food, and read it again. Then he smiled. Finally, a chance to be remembered! If he could find the four beings turned experiment, he might stand a chance to stop Razoff and all this experimenting business. He made a quick snack, packed a cloth with food inside and set off. As he left, he could have sworn that the world seemed right again.

The messenger screamed in pain. Veedon looked on as the thief pummelled into the messenger. Veedon leapt into the middle and held his sword up to the Teensies throat.  
"Now, I'm all for politeness, so I think it would be wise of you to tell us the message you would be delivering to our beloved king minimus. After all, we wouldn't want any blood on our hands now, would we?" The messenger gulped.  
"I...was g-g-going to...going t-t-to tell him...Reflux...just been born...I was delivering t-t-this thank you gold to him for c-c-c-congratulations..." Veedon grabbed the bag and eyed its contents.  
"Excellent...Mariak will be pleased!" Veedon laughed a terrible, hollow laugh, and vanished into the bushes. The tunnel to the lair was a long one, but they managed to make it all the way to the end. Mariak pushed away the drunken thief as he made a grab for her. She looked at Veedon, and a sly smile spread across her face. She walked up to him, and began to take the bag of gold.

Pablo checked over his shoulder as he munched his plum. As he looked round, he saw a young man was being picked on by a bunch of robo pirates. The man fell to his feet, and the robots, checking the money they had just made, barged through the crush of people to the exit. Pablo helped the poor man to his feet. The man looked up at him, and rubbed his eyes. He was wearing a large hat with chequered trousers. The hat completely covered his features. As he stood up to reveal his true, large height, Pablo noticed that not only was the man large, but he was also green. Pablo decided to help him out, and sat the man down.   
"Drink?" Pablo asked, and gave the man a large plum cider. The young man sipped it, and turned to him.  
"My name is Paloko, and I have lived here for 20 long years. Thank you for helping Me."  
"Any time" Pablo once again marvelled at the size of the mans hat, and how long and dangly his arms were. "What brought you here all these years ago?"  
"Aha," chuckled the man, "now that's a story worth telling...  
I was once a shaman, a person who deals in magic for his tribe. But, one day, during my sleep, the magical part of my brain sent me into the dream realm, where I met my long lost brother. He called himself Polokus and had become the lord of dreams. Taking his advice, I gave up being a shaman and moved here. But I can never age-my brother said that if I should ever die, there would be an incredible time flux, so he made me remain a young man. If I was ever killed, I would reside with him in the dream world. But after the war against the pirates, these leftovers turned up. According to our captain of the guard, they are our new royal guards, but they are too lazy to join the other brave robots in the wars and too boisterous to leave anyone alone. They claim to protect the innocent but they take our money and fight our people. I've heard that the village elder has made a pact with them to bring in the 'project'. A brave young lad such as yourself could surely assist me in finding out what they are doing."   
Pablo thought for a minute. He knew that he had to continue on his quest. But he also believed that this could be a lead on the whereabouts of the first experiment...  
"tell you what," said Pablo, taking out his bag and putting it on the table, "I've got a problem myself. I'm definitely going to help you, but it'd be great if you helped to solve my problem." Paloko shook Pablo's hand, and began to pack his purchased food. 

It all kicked off at twelve o'clock, and the two partners had snuck out behind the robo-pirates, who were finishing their daily sweep. The lead pirate motions the group forward into a strange junkyard.   
"That's funny," whispered Paloko, "I've never noticed this part of town before, and I've been here a looooong time." Pablo saw his chance. grabbing Paloko, he dashed into the entrance gate just before it closed, and dodge-rolled behind a mound of junk. They watched as the entrance suddenly vaporised out of exsistence.  
"aw, dag nabbit!" paloko stared into the centre. "looks like the pirates have got themselves a leader." Pablo stared out, only to see a hideous face staring at the pirate troops and...no. Oh no. Pablo stared back to see what he expected to see...one of the experiments! He only recognised the mark on it's forehead, the mark of razoff. But for a minute he could have sworn...the monster from his nightmares...


End file.
